


Breakfast Club

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Breakfast Club, But reconciliation, F/M, Fluff, I didn't like to write about them fighting but I had too, I hate angst but there's a little bit here I'm sorry, Little bit of Max and Dustin, Lucas also has his own girlfriend but she's only mentioned, Mileven, Movie References, Sorry Will, beef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: They didn't expect their little experiment to go this wrong. Wrong enough that it landed them with Saturday detention...Breakfast Club AU where there are arguements, tears and most importantly fluff.





	1. The fight

**24th March, 1989**

 

"No talking. No moving. You stay in these seats. You have 8 hours to think about what you did." Mr Williams paced up and down the aisle between the chairs, shoes squeaking on the freshly polished floor.

"I want you to each write an essay telling me who really are, how do you see yourselves, your ambitions." He stopped. Then in a serious voice he looked each of them on the eye.

"Look, I know you're smart kids and I don't know why you thought that what you did was a good idea but you're paying the price. You have to think about your future. You can't just laugh your way through life. It's time you learned that."

He turned to leave, "Oh and one last thing." He bolted the door open so he could hear them from his office. " Keep this door open. I'll be able to hear any funny business so I'd watch it if I were you. Neither of us want to be here so I suggest you make it as easy and painless as possible for yourselves." And with that he left them alone.

 Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Will, Eleven and Max. How did it go so wrong. At the front together, sat one space apart was Mike and Eleven. Behind them on his own table was Dustin, Lucas sat on the table beside him. Will and Max were at the back two tables. None of them looked at each other; the air was thick with tension. 

As soon as Mr Williams had left, Lucas spoke. 

"Nice one Mike."

"What did _I_  do?" Mike turned to face him.

"Lucas..." Will said quietly from the back. "Let's just do our essays ok?"

"No, let him speak." Mike's glare never left Lucas' face. 

"I will. It was  _your_ idea to sneak in to the lab and use that equipment for that stupid experiment. I never should have gone through with it, who knows what this has done to my chances of getting that scholarship?" He pointed his finger accusingly at Mike. 

"I was trying to do something fun. Who knows when we'll be able to do this again. I wanted to have one last good memory with everyone before we went off to college." Mike shouted back but stopped when he realised how loud he'd been.

"What did I just say about no talking." Mr Williams returned. They all looked down apologetically and waited for him to leave.

"Look, it all went to shit alright? And both of you are way out of line." Dustin raised his voice just above a whisper. 

"I just think we should stop these childish games. We're 18 now, not 12. We can't just go around trying to uncover conspiracies." Lucas retorted.

"I didn't plan for this Lucas. I didn't just think "hey, I know what'll get Lucas into trouble, setting the lab on fire". It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to end this badly."

"Enough! Both of you!" Max stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "You're both acting like children. I had better things to do today than listen to you bicker like babies. Now drop it. Both of you."

"He started it." Mike pointed.

"Stop, you're both acting like immature assholes." Dustin was getting fed up with their bickering.

"Oh yeah,  _I'm_ immature." Lucas rolled his eyes. "This coming from the guy who's too scared to tell Max how he really feels. Like some little kid. Yeah,  _real mature_ Dustin. Thanks for the advice."

"Shut up!" Dustin shouted. Max awkwardly looked down at her desk.

Lately the boys had been arguing more and more. None of them really knew why, El guessed that they were all scared about finishing High School so they took out their anger on each other. Either way, she couldn't let it continue much longer.

"I've told you enough. You've just bought yourself another Saturday Henderson." Mr Williams burst in again.

"But I wasn't-it was- ah shit." Dustin through his hands on the table.

"Keep using language like that and it'll be another Saturday after that." 

The library became silent again as they started their essays after Mr Williams left. Lucas' eyes were almost burning a hole in Mike's skull from the intense gaze he fixed upon the boy. Dustin was becoming restless, tapping his pen against the table. He through a note at Lucas' head.

_Because of you 2 assholes I'm stuck in detention next week as well. I hope you're happy._

El watched the menacing glares passed between the boys. They had never been this angry with each other before. Sure they'd had the odd fight, who hadn't, but this was something different. It scared her. She couldn't lose those boys that had taken her in all those years ago. She looked between Mike, who had his head leaning in his hands, Dustin who was leaning back looking at the ceiling, and Lucas who had his head slumped on the table looking at no one. She turned to look at Will as if to say "how can we fix this?" But he simply shrugged his head and smiled apologetically.

El knew they needed to make up but they couldn't do it with Mr Williams down the hall listening. So she used her powers to slam the door shut. They all looked up immediately, realising what had happened. When Mr Williams came to try and fix it, he couldn't keep it open and resigned to having it shut. He couldn't figure out how or why it wouldn't stay open but ultimately he just gave up. 

 "Why'd you do that?" Max asked.

"You guys need to make up. Friends don't act like that. But you can't make up if he's always listening in." El looked around, trying to judge whether the faces she received were positive or not.

Dustin got up and walked up the library stairs. 

"Where're you going?" Mike called after him.

"I'm going somewhere to finish this damn essay, but who cares since I'm here next week as well." His voice slightly muffled as he walked away.

El got up herself and walked over to Will and Max, she needed their help if she wanted to get the boys back together.


	2. Ruckus

"This is ridiculous, they've never been this mad at each other before." Will said, careful not to draw the attention of the other boys.

"It's because they're scared, we're all scared. About the future, college...you know?" Max sighed, glancing up to where Dustin was leaning against the railings, not doing his essay like he said he was. 

 "I don't like it. I don't like seeing them like this." El whispered, looking towards Mike with a sombre expression. She was having trouble coping with the fact that Mike would be leaving soon but she tried to not let it show. She knew if she had any reservations about it, Mike would stay. But she couldn't do that to him, to his future. 

"Hey," Will said softly, as if he knew what she was thinking- he was good at knowing how to make people feel better. "We'll figure it out. They're trapped in here for 8 hours." He laughed a little. "It was kind of funny though, when it all went wrong - the lab I mean."

And just like that, El was feeling better and even laughing too. She was definitely going to miss Will when he went away. He was like a brother to her after Hopper took her in 5 years ago.

"Ah, SHIT!" They all turned around at Dustin's sudden outcry. The railing he had been leaning on suddenly gave way and he was know hanging from the second floor of the library. Mike and Lucas were the first ones to help. They might be mad at each other but they couldn't leave him there to fall and break a leg. Mike and Lucas both grabbed one of Dustin's arms and tried to pull him up. It didn't work as they pulled at different times, leaving Dustin panting as he tried to help himself up.

"Mike," Lucas turned to him. "We need to work together to pull him up."

"Oh,  _now_ you want to work together." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Guys, now is really not the time." Dustin said, the fear rising in his voice.

"On the count of three." Lucas said, Mike nodded.

From the floor below, Will and El looked on in shock but also slight joy - at least they were starting to work together again. Max however had fear plastered all over her face, hands clasped together over her chest.

"One," Mike looked at Lucas.

"Two,"

"Three!" They said in unison as they pulled Dustin to safety. 

"Thanks guys," Dustin panted. "I owe you one."

Suddenly all the teenagers sprinted back to their seats; the footsteps of Mr Williams loomed closer.

"What was that ruckus?" He looked at them quizzically. The group simply stared back innocently.

'What ruckus?" Lucas raised his hand to speak.

Mr Williams placed his hands on his hips. "I thought I heard a ruckus."

It was Dustin this time who spoke. "Could you  _describe_ the ruckus?"

The others bit their tongues trying not to laugh. That's the weird thing about friends. One minute you're at each others' throats, the next you're laughing at inside jokes as if nothing happened.

"That's enough of your cheek Henderson." Mr Williams snapped. 

"It was me, sir." Will tried to take the blame. 

"You?"

"Yeah, I um...dropped something."

"What?"

Will looked around, panicking slightly. He didn't think it'd get this far. He tried to signal for someone to help. Mike got the hint.

"Oh yeah, he uh...dropped that uh... huge... railing?"

They all shared a look of panic, it wasn't going well.

"You dropped a railing?" Mr Williams was not convinced. 

"Well, not exactly, you see I was reaching for a book up on the next level." Will slowly tried to think something convincing. "For my essay, bit of research about my hobby."

"What hobby?" Mr Williams folded his arms across his chest. He had a look of enjoyment as if to say:  _oh yeah go on. Let's see how you work your way out of this one._

 _"_ Art sir, I'm quite passionate about it. All the artists, Picasso, Van Gogh, Rembra- "

"Get on with it Byers."

"Ah, ok." Will's voice died down, a little disheartened. "So I reach for the book and I tripped - I'm awfully short and had to climb to reach the top shelf. But I bumped into the railing and it fell. That's all."

"Hmm" Mr Williams surveyed their faces, trying to judge if they were telling the truth. Finally he nodded and left the room. He didn't particularly want to be there anyway.

 After he left, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from the room. They all breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How  _did_ the railing break anyhow?" Lucas asked.

"Beats me, I know I was leaning on it but suddenly it collapsed. I can't be  _that_ heavy." Dustin replied. 

Mike glanced over at El who looked suspicious.

"El...you wouldn't have anything to do with this?"

She acted innocent and offended that he would even think so. "What? Of course not..." She laughed unconvincingly, looking away.

"Of course not...' Mike had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you - no stoooop. Miiiike!" 

He reached out and tickled her sides. Everyone smiling as they watched. No one could deny that those two weren't perfect for each other. Max quickly glanced at Dustin then back to Mike and El. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a pang of jealousy.

"Ok, ok." El laughed, trying to catch her breath. "I made the railing fall. But I was holding Dustin up the entire time. He wouldn't have fallen even if you let go."

The room went silent.

"Why though?" Mike rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Because...I didn't like seeing you fighting. I thought if, if one of of you were in danger, you'd come together to save them." She looked down, slightly embarrassed at her risky decision. "It was stupid..."

"No. I mean I nearly shit myself not gonna lie. But it did get us to stop fighting." Dustin laughed. Nothing seemed to phase him much. Thats what El liked about Dustin: he could be serious when he needed to be and light hearted when the atmosphere was too heavy. 

"Mike." Lucas stood up and extended his hand. "Shake. I guess I technically drew first blood so..."

Mike looked at his friends offering. How did he let it reach this point. Lucas was right that it could've damaged his chances at the scholarship. He wasn't thinking.

"I'll shake. I'm sorry man." Mike firmly shook Lucas' hand.

"Me too."


	3. Shared emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into some deep thoughts and feelings now guys. Probably cheesy and cliché. Get those snorkels ready...

"I don't know man, I guess I'm just freaked about college. It's all happening so fast." Lucas looked down at his feet. The group had now moved away from their desks and sat together crossed legged on the floor in a circle. They had originally been having a light hearted conversation but it soon became one about life and the future.

"One minute we're kids fighting the government and monsters," everyone laughed at the absurdity of this statement, "the next...we're looking at colleges, jobs. And then....then we're old and won't have time for each other." He trailed off, the room was silent.

Dustin put his hand on one of Lucas' shoulders to reassure him. "Dude, we've all been through so much that, I don't think we can ever replace each other. I'm not saying we're not gonna make new friends - that's almost guaranteed, but we're all connected in a way no one else is. We're always gonna be friends."

"I know I'll definitely always think of you guys as friends. No more than that. Family." Will said quietly. "What you guys did for me back...back then," he didn't like to think of the Upside Down too much. "I could never repay you." 

El reached out and squeezed his arm, giving him an encouraging smile.

"I've not been good at friends. The other kids were never that kind to me. But you guys..." He took a deep breath and smiled at them all. "Well...you know. I just wanted you all to know how much you really mean to me."

Will blinked back tears, and out the corner of his eye Mike could have sworn he saw Dustin briefly wipe his eye. 

"My dad..." Mike felt it was time he got this off his chest since they were all sharing personal worries and fears. 

"Mike, you don't have to-" El took his hand and interlocked their fingers. She knew what Mike wanted to talk about, he had told her many times but he felt the need to express his feelings to everyone.

"I know..." He kissed her hand. "But, I want to."

Mike told everyone about his dad. How, he never helped his mother, it was as if she was the only one who even cared for Mike and his siblings. All his dad was concerned about was sport, about communism, about anything but Mike. It was always, ask your mother, not now I'm watching football. Whatever Mike did, it never felt enough.

"You think I have some  _perfect_ suburban life. But...no one really cares." Mike's face was almost red with anger. "It's always :  _that's not good enough Mike. You've got to earn my respect Mike."_ He imitated his father's booming voice, tears threatening to spill. "It's never good enough. I'm not smart enough, I'm not good at sports...I'm not the son he wanted..." Mike looked away from the group. They stared at him in sympathy. Each of them was just as guilty of believing Mike Wheeler had the perfect life, great house, great parents, great family. Sure he wasn't popular, but he was smart. None of that seemed to matter though. He wasn't respected by his father, still treated like a child of two not eighteen. 

"Mike...I uh...had no idea." Max began. She herself knew what neglectful fathers were like, that's how she became friendly with Will. They both had deadbeat dads but at least they had the decency to leave instead of hanging around making everything worse.

"I never really expressed my feelings, but I'm glad I did..." Mike looked around at the warm faces. He knew they'd never betray him.

It was Dustin's turn to share his thoughts and emotions. It was therapeutic to them all, listening to each other and voicing thoughts they've never told before.

"I want people to think I'm this easy-going confident guy who isn't phased by anything. But in reality, I'm super freaked out. Like all the time." Max smiled at him, she liked seeing this serious side to the boy who was always joking.

"I find it's easier to make people laugh because at least I want them to, you know? I'd rather people laugh at me in my terms. Not because I'm a nerd or not the most popular. But because I  _chose_ to make them laugh. That way...no one can hurt me."

It was strange. Despite being friends all these years, they had never really had a personal talk before. 

"Boys don't really do that..." Mike had said when El asked him why he never really shares his feelings with anyone but her. "Plus, you're different. You're my girlfriend so I  _want_ to tell you there things." She didn't see why he didn't want to tell his best friends. Seeing how much lighter the atmosphere became and how much closer they all seemed now, El knew Mike was glad he finally shared his feelings with the others.

Within those few hours, they had seemed to become even closer than they had over the last 5 years, laughing and crying with each other as if nothing had ever gone wrong. You couldn't guess that a few hours ago they almost hated each other.

 They all looked at each other.  _Really_ looked at each other and realised how far they'd come. They were no longer these scared little kids. It was as if they were truly seeing each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this on the scene in Breakfast Club when they share why they're in detention but since they all know why I decided to have them get deep (which also kinda happened)


	4. We are not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of Dustin/Max centred. I don't know why I ship them but I do. I guess Mike and El are just too cute and adorable that you know their destined to be together there's no doubt about it - at least that's how I feel. But I feel Dustin and Max would compliment each other well but idk maybe that's just me. I still want to explore how their relationship could develop. It's new and we aren't sure how it'll play out so I'm excited to see how it'll work in canon.

After a while, Mike stood up from the circle and looked into the librarian's office. 

"What is he doing?" Dustin craned his neck to try and see.

A scratch signified the record player had been turned on and Karla DeVito's ' _We are not alone'_ started playing out the speakers in the library.

Mike came out the office laughing. "I saw it in a movie once." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Of course they didn't want to join in. It was silly...

El got up and spun around then ran to reach his hand and started spinning around with him, laughing.

 _We are not alone_  
_Find out when your cover's blown_  
_There'll be somebody there to break your fall_  
_We are not alone_

Before they knew what happened, everyone was up dancing across tables, even coming up with matching choreography. Any inhibitions had been erased and the group simply let loose. 

Dustin began dancing with Max in a similar way to how Mike and El were previously dancing - until El had grabbed Will.

"When is he gonna ask her out?" Lucas whispered to Mike. They were in the corner watching Max and Dustin.

"It's so obvious they like each other." Mike whispered from behind his hands.

"I mean, Prom is real soon. You and El are going together, me and Anna are going together... Dustin should just ask Max." Lucas glanced at Will. "I know Will hasn't found anyone...but he can still be part of the group? Anna said her friend doesn't have a date either so maybe they could go with Will?" Lucas was planning a big Prom entrance and the more the better.

"I don't know...it's hard. I was freaking out when I asked El to officially be my girlfriend." Mike smiled at the memory. They were 17. Before then there had always been something more. There was a kind of unspoken agreement: she was his and he was hers. No one ever tried to come between it. Until junior year when some boy tried to ask El to junior prom. Mike planned to ask her but assumed they were going together as they always had done. But they had never explicitly said they were together...It was time Mike decided to officially ask her. No implications or assumptions about their relationship. No, it would be official. He had never been so nervous in his life but after he'd asked, the smile that painted her face was one he'd never forget.

It's been that way ever since. Lucas was just so confident that he never had any trouble. He became lab partners with this girl Anna at the start of senior year and they had got on so well he decided to ask her out. And here they were. 

Mike and Lucas knew Dustin had had a thing for Max since she first moved to Hawkins back in middle school. If they were being honest, Lucas had to but he soon grow out of it. They became great friends and he couldn't see himself liking her anymore than a sister. Dustin however...he had it bad. It was quite endearing actually, seeing this class clown suddenly become a blushing stumbling mess around her.

"Hey...um Max?" Dustin stopped dancing, but still held on to her hand. Both their hearts were beating fast, and not just from the dancing. Lucas gently hit Mike to direct his attention to Dustin. 

"Oh shit, I think he's actually going for it." He whispered.

"That's my name." She laughed, but there was a flicker of hesitation in her eyes.

Dustin laughed nervously and looked towards Mike and Lucas who gave him a thumbs up. The atmosphere in the room had become more tense and awkward.

"Uh...I um..." Dustin spluttered.

Max looked on expectantly, hoping she was right about where this was going.

"P-prom is uh...is coming up. Soon. Real. Soon."

"Yeah, it sure is..." She smiled... trying not to get her hopes up, but it was tough, really tough.

"And...if you're not...not going with uh anyone, maybe... I don't know..." He trailed off. Dustin never got tongue tied or lost for words. He was always so confident and sure. "Maybe,you'd like to..." His sentence trailed off and he mumbled so Max couldn't hear what he was asking.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you?" She leaned closer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. To Prom." He straightened up and seemed more confident now.

"Sure, as friends?" Max asked, not really wanting a reply that would break her heart if he said yes.

"No, as a uh...a date." Dustin blushed. He never blushed. "Only if you want to as a date I mean, we can always just go as friends, I just thought-" his rambling was cut short when he felt a brief kiss upon his blushing cheek. 

"No, I want to." 

"Oh." He laughed. "Cool." He had the widest grin that showed his teeth; he looked goofy, like a child. Max wouldn't have it any other way.

"Cool." She nodded in return. 

Will cheered and suddenly everyone was clapping Max and Dustin. Mike wrapped his arm around El's shoulders and pressed a kiss into her forehead. She was happy that her friends could be happy like she is whenever she's with Mike. 

"I think when we get out of here, we should go for some ice cream to celebrate." Dustin suggested, once again thinking about food. "We've only got - ugh" he looked at his watch. "4 Hours left..." 


	5. Sincerely yours, the Stranger Things kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gone a little mushy and cheesy like what am I even writing at this point?

"College can't come fast enough, I can't wait to get out of this town. Make something of myself." Max was lying down across a table, legs swinging. Only 2 more hours remained of detention.

"Won't you miss me?" Dustin joked, head leaning against the table Max was lying on.

"I'll miss all of you but we can still hang out over holidays." 

College. The dreaded topic had once again resurfaced and El felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. She didn't plan on going to college because whilst she had been able to catch up enough to graduate, she had had a disadvantage from the start. She didn't seem bothered by it, Hopper even let her have a job around the station so she wasn't worried. But she couldn't help but feel sad whenever the topic came up. Not because she wasn't going, but because Mike was. He'd be leaving her and it hurt. A lot. More than she'd ever thought it would.

She pulled Mike aside, the feeling had spread to her chest and she wanted to scream. It had been fine but all this talk about college had started to get to her.

"El are you ok?" Mike was concerned and it always made her feel better just hearing his voice become soft, something it only did for her. 

She nodded but then decided that no, she needed to talk about it and what better opportunity then when they were stuck in this room.

"It's just...you."

"Me?" He asked nervously. "What, what about me?"

"College. You leaving me. Everyone leaving but most importantly you." Her voice was quiet, she didn't want to cry. Not here.

"I won't go." He said quickly, taking her hands.

El shook her head. "No. You have to. Don't throw away your future like that."

"But..." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, she leaned in to his touch. " _You_ are my future."

She smiled and lay her hand over his.

"That's why you have to go." His thumb softly wiped away s tear that had escaped her eye. "I just... don't know what to do when you're gone."

He kissed her forehead. "Nothing will change. I'll come see you anytime I can, you can visit me. It's going to take a lot to drag me away from you."

El laughed at his song reference. "You're a dork, you know that?" She kissed him and there they stayed until Lucas came and coughed to break them apart.

"I hate to break up this *wonderful* moment but we've only got a few hours and we've not done this damn essay."

They had decided that they would write a group essay, each pitching in their ideas that Will would then write out - but with more interesting phrasing as he was the one with the skill for words. By the time Mr Williams walked in, they were absolutely exhausted.

* * *

  _Dear Mr Williams,_

_You asked us who we truly are, our ambitions, goals, desires. It's not so easy. You grow up being told your whole life who you're supposed to be that when you're 18 and staring at the world, you have no clue who you are or what you want in life. How can we possibly be expected to know who we are or what we want in life at the age of 18. We're yet to experience the world. We don't want to limit ourselves by making a decision that will affect our life when we have barely even lived it._

_Who you are is not defined by how many friends you have or how popular you are. Not by how others see you, but by how you see yourself._

_Sure, we aren't the popular crowd. No doubt that we're just faceless beings barely making a mark on these walls, to one day be forgotten by everyone here. The only thing that truly matters is having a few friends that will never forget you. We may not have had much of an impact at our time here at Hawkins High but you can bet that we've impacted each others lives more than you could know. We've braved the monsters inside ourselves and outside._

_I guess what we're trying to say is, life can't always be laid out as simple as you say. How we feel now will almost definitely change throughout the years. Sometimes it's better to slow down and think about the time we're living in now. Life moves pretty fast and if you don't slow down you might miss it._

_There have been many strange things in our lives and things will only get stranger as we grow up._

_So does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours, the Stranger Things kids_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to sign the letter but to me the name 'breakfast club' never really made sense and I figured that they'd seen strange things so calling themselves stranger things kids wouldn't be too wierd. Idk ^_^


	6. Don't you forget about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an epilogue, it didn't feel like it fits with the rest of the story but I couldn't talk about prom and not include it so here we go ^_^

**May, 1989**

 

"Aw don't you look  _handsome_ Mike!" Karen Wheeler hadn't stopped taking photos since he appeared in his suit. 

"Mom, please." He tried to pull away from his mother's iron grip as she hugged him. Tears threatening to fall as she looked at her only son in his formal wear, finding it hard to believe he would be at university in a few short months. He had grown so much.

They had gone to Hopper's house so Mike could pick up El and they could go meet the group. Lucas had originally wanted doves to be released as they arrived at prom but thankfully for Mike the budget only stretched for a limo to take them all. He couldn't imagine the embarrassment of having a display that extravagant for their entrance.

Nancy had come with them, his father though didn't seem too excited by the idea and decided to stay at home. 

Mike nervously played with his suit waiting for El.to be ready. He had to get help to tie his bowtie but it was worth it. He felt good being dressed up, for one night he wasn't "frogface" or "loser". He was Mike.

The sound of the upstairs door opening made his heart stop. The quiet chatter in the room had died down, all eyes upon El as she slowly walked down the stairs (learning to walk in heels had been interesting to say the least). Her eyes were only fixed on Mike, the way his smile caused dimples on those freckled cheeks and how he looked at her as if she was the only one in the room. Her dress was red with a few subtle jewels around the waist, nothing too bold. She preferred understated and didn't want to be drowned out by the jewels. In her hair (which she kept at just above shoulder length) were a few silver hair clips. Mike's draw almost dropped. 

Nancy smiled remembering her own prom dress. "Wow El, you look-" 

"Pretty." Mike blurted out. El beamed. She didn't care much when someone else called her pretty, she knew they were just saying that to be polite. But when Mike called her pretty, she  _knew_  he meant it and it never failed to make her heart beat unnaturally fast, butterflies stirring in her stomach.

After El had some photos with Hopper and by herself, it was Mike's turn. Nancy told him how to pose, hands around El's waist; both of them blushing. His mother was holding back tears again and Hopper seemed more quiet than usual. Taking separate cars (Mike driving El) they arrived at the Sinclairs' house.

After another round of photos with the whole group: Mike and El, Dustin and Max, Lucas and his girlfriend,  and Will and his date that Lucas' girlfriend had set up for him, it was time for everyone to pile into limo. It all seemed so surreal. Senior year had ended, college was right around the corner and now they were at senior prom. Something El had never dreamed possible until meeting Mike and the others. It didn't seem real. How had it all ended so fast? Where had the years gone? No more were they these scared 12 year olds, instead they were grown up and attending their last High School event. Who knows when they'll have another chance to be together like this? It was going to be a night of making memories and saying goodbye.

* * *

 

The prom was in full swing. Earlier in the evening Mike and El had had yet _another_ photo session upon arrival at the prom. So much smiling, it made his cheeks hurt. He always felt awkward in front of the camera but the look on her face at seeing the photo was enough to make any uncomfortable feelings disappear.

The dancing was exhausting but El kept hold of his hand all night as they moved on the gymnasium's floor. El had laughed when during one of the slow songs, Mike picked her up and spun her around. Everyone began to watch them but she didn't care. Let them look. It was one of the few times she actually felt like a normal teenager, not some freak with mind powers. 

"You're not a freak." Mike would always reassure her, stroking the back of her head. Some days were bad and she would feel like everything that had happened to them was her fault, and perhaps she would've been better off without the powers. Mike always made sure she knew how much everyone cared about her.

They quietly chatted as they swayed side to side on the dance floor but their heads were immediately turned when all of a sudden Max and Dustin joined the other couples on the floor. They decided that slow dancing really wasn't for them and began dancing as if the music were upbeat and fast. They jumped, pumped their fists in the air, waving their arms around like they had been doing all night to the other songs. Mike and El couldn't help but crack up at the inappropriate dance style for this song.

"Is he doing the running man?" Mike laughed watching Dustin dance, Max had begun to do the robot.

"They're crazy!" El laughed as well. It was fun seeing them just let loose, being themselves. "Come on!" she pulled on Mike's hand, leading him over to Max and Dustin.

Lucas and Will joined shortly after - their dates refusing to look so stupid. Lucas was surprisingly good at dancing whilst Will was doing the sprinkler dance.

The rest of the kids simply stared at the group of weirdos on the dance floor clearly not understanding what 'slow dancing' meant. These weirdos though were having the best time, not caring about how ridiculous they might look. They would look back at this moment in years to come and remember it as one of the best nights together. No drama, no bad men, no monsters. Just them, together, having one last night of fun.

 

* * *

**September, 1989**

 

Mike was about to leave for college, the others had already gone. He stood at the door to El's house, making one final stop before leaving. His parents were helping him move his stuff so they took their own car and Mike would meet them there. But he couldn't leave without saying one last goodbye to El - even though they'd spent every second of summer together. 

After what had seemed like a thousand years wrapped in each other's embrace El finally let go. 

"Don't you forget about me Wheeler." she laughed, blinking back tears.

 "Me, forget? Never." he kissed her. "Besides, I'll be back at Christmas and you're visiting next weekend so don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

She watched him for the final time walk to his car but she ran and kissed him again "for good luck." El laughed as she watched him drive away, fist pumped in the air which then turned into a gentle wave. 

He would be back, very soon.


End file.
